gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario: Legend of the Mystic Fountain
Paper Mario: Legend of the Mystic Fountain is the sixth game in the Paper Mario series released on the Wii and Wii U.It has new features, a new story, and a new open world environment. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to most Paper Mario games, Mario is flexible and actually acts like paper. When Mario runs into enemies, a turn by turn battle starts. Mario can use both stickers and a normal attack menu. The attack menu is mostly special attacks, like Spin Pound. Stickers would be more minor attacks, including Hammers, Jumping, and Shells. The outside world features puzzles,and pipes that can warp you to different places, Story Prolouge The prologue shows Mario and Luigi standing next to a large building, surrounded by three toads and Toadsworth. Princess Peach walks out of the building, and starts speaking to Toadsworth Chapter 1: The Great Gafa Railroads Chapter 2: Battle of Dimble Forest Chapter 3: Haunted Wastlelands Chapter 4: Mountains of Doom Chapter 5: High Sailing of the Seas Chapter 6: Bowser's Onslaught Chapter 7: Koopa Clouds Chapter 8: Portal to a Mystic Land Chapter 9: The Mystic Fountain Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi (After Chapter 6) Companians *Booley - A big blue boo with mohawk and a funny personality *Shy Guy Piper - a small red shy guy wearing a straw hat. *Goombatty - a purple paragoomba with a green headband and a strip on his body *Fooper - a koopa troopa with sunglasses, a spiked tail, and black dreadlocks *Mrs. Monty - a female monty mole with a nice attitude Bosses *Mysterious Statue (Toad Town) Infinite HP *Trainmaster (Gafa Railroads) 47 HP *Gwestainian (Dimble Forest) 69 HP *Treevillain (Dimble Forest) 75 HP *Brooster (Haunted Wastelands) 104 HP *King Boo (Haunted Wastleand) 143 HP *Bouldergeist (Doom Cliffs) 179 HP *Cheap Steep (Sparkling Seas) 201 HP *Gigma Fawbot (Bowser Castle) 260 HP *Bowser (Bowser Castle) 275 HP *Giant Bowser (Koopa Clouds) 300 HP *Aaron Koopa (Koopa Clouds) 287 HP *King Lakitu + 3x Lakitus (Koopa Clouds) 300 HP, 67 HP each *Bowser (Ancient Tower) 355 HP *Terma Fawbot (Ancient Tower) 367 HP *Omega Fawbot (Mystic Fountain) 412 HP *Mystic Lord (Mystic Fountain) 440 HP *Lord Fawsera (Mystic Fountain) 500 HP Enemies *Choomba (Gafa Railroads) 20 HP *Coalster(Gafa Railroads) 22 HP - NEW! - a small black frog with a steam pipe on its head. *Coalbit (Gafa Railroads) 22 HP *Paragoomba (Gafa Railroads) 23 HP *Treevil (Dimble Forest) 46 HP *Wiggler (Dimble Forest) 50 HP *Sockop (Dimble Forest) 48 HP *Digga (Dimble Forest) 55 HP *Pupdozer (Dimble Forest) 60 HP *Koopa Troopa (Dimble Forest) 58 HP *Boo (Haunted Wasteland) 70 HP *Big Boo (Haunted Wastleand) 80 HP *Bob Omb (Haunted Wasteland) 64 HP *Dry Bones (Haunted Wasteland) 80 HP *Unkooped (Haunted Wastelans) 90 HP - NEW! - A zombie like Koopa Kid with no tails. *Chain Chomp (Doom Cliff) 109 HP *Alarm Bomb-Omb (Doom Cliff) 115 HP *Pokey (Doom Cliff) 124 HP *Koopa Paratroopa (Doom Cliff) 116 HP *Sandorgh (Doom Cliff) 130 HP *Burrows (Doom Cliff) 145 HP *Cheep Cheep (Sparkling Seas) 165 HP *Water Draglet (Sparkling Seas) 155 HP *Dragletta (Sparkling Seas) 180 HP - NEW! - a full grown Draglet with pointy ears and can breath fire. *Blooper (Sparkling Seas) 175 HP *Gooper (Sparkling Seas)190 HP -NEW! A giant squid like creature that squirts poisonious goop. *Protobatter (Bowser Castle) 205 HP *Shy Guy Squad (Bowser Castle) 76 HP Each *Koopa Firebreather (Bowser Castle) 240 Hp NEW - a big koopa troopa with an orange shell and can breathe fire. *Grand Goomba (Bowser Castle) 245 HP *Magikoopa (Bowser Castle) 240 HP *Rhwomp (Bowser Castle) 255 HP *Thwomp (Bowser Castle) 260 HP *Great Koopa (Koopa Clouds) 270 HP -NEW! - a giant paratroopa. *Lakitu (Koopa Clouds) 280 HP *Giga Lakitu (Koopa Clouds) 300 HP *Raven Koopa (Koopa Clouds) 300 HP *Fawbot (Ancient Tower) 310 HP *Minibot (Ancient Tower) 300 HP *Topmini (Ancient Tower) 340 HP *Mystic Guardian (Mystic Fountain) 380 HP - NEW - a knight like creature with shiny ribbons and a large spike on its head. *Biroloomba (Mystic Fountain) 400 HP -NEW - a giant goomba with a crown and a cape, as well as icy breath and fast feet. *Star Spirit (Mystic Fountain) 410 HP Category:Mario Category:Paper Category:RPG Category:Super Mario Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Strategy Category:Wii games Category:Wii Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:Paper Mario